


The End of the World

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: !!TW!! car crash mention, !!TW!! drug abuse mention, Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Nuclear Apocalypse AU, Past Child Neglect, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Toxic Friendships, everyone dies, like a hell lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: If the end of the world was near, where would you choose to be?If there was five more minutes of air, would you panic and hide, or run for your life, or stand here and spend them with me?If we had five more minutes, would I, could I, make you happy?~The world is ending, and Patton reminisces about his friends.(Set in a nuclear apocalyptic world)
Relationships: (every side as well as Thomas), Platonic DLAMPTR
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!
> 
> This fic contains mentions of:  
> past abusive parents  
> child neglect  
> death  
> car crashes  
> toxic relationships  
> Carbon Monoxide poisoning  
> And a hell lot of crying.
> 
> ...enjoy!!..?

_ If the end of the world was near _

_ Where would you choose to be? _

_ If there was five more minutes of air _

_ Would you panic and hide _

_ Or run for your life _

_ Or stand here and spend them with me? _

_ If we had five more minutes _

_ Would I, could I, make you happy? _

* * *

Patton stood out on the rooftop. His gas mask made his face itch and he was sure he had a rash around his mouth, but he wouldn't dare remove it. It was too risky. 

About a few months ago, a failed nuclear project had exploded. It released horrible toxins into the air, Carbon Monoxide among them. Patton had listened as Logan worriedly ranted about how the chemical could kill a grown human within minutes, the TV playing faintly in the background. The government passed out gas masks to almost everyone, having police officers leaving boxes of the masks on porch steps. Patton’s family, among his neighbors in their less-than-wealthy neighborhood, had been about the last to receive the masks. 

He shuddered, a stray tear falling from his eye. He hated looking back at what once was, nostalgia always made him cry. But now...now… it was too much to bear. Four months ago he and his friend group were going to finally graduate high school. They were going to walk down the stage and receive their diplomas. They were going to go to a graduation party that Roman and Remus’s parents had organized at a fancy rooftop restaurant with a pool. They were going to have fun. They were going to be  _ teenagers _ . But… 

Patton’s gaze swept around the dying world again. Despite it being September in Florida, the trees had no leaves. The grass had died and was replaced with grey, dead soil. No birds could be heard chirping, no crickets, no cicadas. It was near silent, and Patton hated it. The only sound was the soft chiming of bells on Patton’s backpack as the wind tossed them about carelessly. His necklace swayed in the wind, as did his unruly hair that he had once put up in a ponytail. 

Patton breathed in again and sat down on the crumbling rooftop ledge. The bracelets on his wrist gathered on his wrist and he lifted his arm to peer at them again. He had made one for each of his friends, and they had made one for him in return. 

Red, for Roman. His very first crush, and very first friend when he had moved to his new school in second grade. He had his very first sleepover with him and told Roman everything and anything. He was there when Roman broke down, telling him about his horrible nightmares. He was in the front row when Roman performed the lead role when their school performed  _ Hamlet _ . Roman, the very first boy he had ever kissed. Roman, the boy who had insisted Patton take his gas mask when he had found out he hadn't received one. He had died before Patton could give it back.

Orange, for Thomas. Thomas was younger than Patton, having barely made the cut off date in his grade. As well as being the youngest, he was also the smallest, only half an inch shorter than Damien. Thomas had performed alongside Roman in  _ Hamlet  _ as Rosencrantz, and was thinking about starting a YouTube channel to display his love for theatre. Thomas, like Patton, never understood any dirty jokes Remus tried to crack, and was also an asexual. Thomas was like a son to Patton, and it still made him shed a few tears when he remembered seeing Thomas fall to his knees helplessly in the middle of them traveling to the nearest Costco for supplies. It outraged him when they had discovered that Thomas had been given a defective gas mask, and soon after, depressed him when his not-blood-related son slipped into an everlasting slumber.

Yellow, for Damien. Damien, the boy that bullied Patton from fourth to eighth grade because he didn't have any outlets for his troubling emotions. Patton had found Damien crying in the men’s restroom with a black eye from his father and ever since that day, Patton had never left his side. He gave him a family, a friend group, a place to call home. Damien, whose life had been cut so short he hadn't even survived to see what horrible place the world had become. Damien was killed in a car accident that involved a truck, horrible timing, and a drug-addicted uncle. Patton and his friends had only one day to see their friend before life was stripped away from him. 

Green, for Remus. Remus, who at first Patton didn't really get along with. Remus was someone who was brimming with vulgar ideas, and couldn't keep a secret for his  _ life _ . Patton thought him annoying and clingy and gross, but Roman had explained that it was because Remus had once been exposed to horrible things as a child. Remus’s innocence was stripped away from him at such a young age that horrible thoughts were all he knew. His death was an accident. They had all been living in an apartment building when the apocalyptic event started. Remus went up to the roof to look at the stars with Logan. A delighted spin and one happy dance later, Remus had tripped over the roof ledge and plummeted towards the ground. Roman was devastated by the death of his brother and refused to come out of the room he and Patton shared weeks after the incident. Patton got up and backed away from the ledge after remembering that event.

Indigo, for Logan. Logan, who was the friendless, quiet nerd of the class. Patton had found Logan in the library during lunch time, quietly crying in the back at an empty table. A small chat and a long hug coaxed Logan to open up to Patton. He had explained how his parents were constantly busy trying to pay bills and feed five mouths that they often neglected him, the oldest, unintentionally. Patton had brought Logan from the library to the courtyard, where his new friends were waiting. Logan couldn't have been happier that day. Patton let out a stifled sob when he remembered how Logan was shot -only a few weeks ago- trying to get them a place to stay when their apartment had been accidentally exposed to the deathly gas. His friend’s body hitting the floor still hadn't left his eyes.

Sky blue, for himself. Thomas had commented that Patton’s outfits always made him happy, since there was at least some aspect of bright blue on him at all times. Logan had remarked it was ironic that blue made Thomas think of happiness, since blue was usually associated with sadness and yellow with happiness. Thomas had replied he didn't like the color yellow, sorry Dee. Damien had taken personal offence to that and he and Thomas had a whole argument about what color was better, blue or yellow. (If you asked Patton, he would definitely say blue.) Virgil had told them both to “shut up, I’m trying to listen to my emo music.”

Purple, for Virgil. His dear Virgil… 

Patton adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, heading back down towards the room they were currently occupying. 

Virgil had been the newest addition to the group. He had been caught up in a toxic friendship with his other friends, and it took him long to warm up to all of them. But once he did, he was the greatest friend. Virgil was a soft spoken individual who had strong opinions, but only voiced them to his closest friends who he could trust. So many times Virgil had come stumbling to Patton in the midst of a panic attack that it was practically Patton’s second nature to guide him through his breathing exercises. Patton shut the door behind him before he continued to the bedroom. He took his mask off finally and sat on the edge of the bed.

Virgil currently was lying on the bed, the slow rise and fall of his chest so faint that Patton’s heart would drop if it looked like he wasn't breathing. Virgil had gotten horribly sick a week or so ago, and was barely responsive. He couldn't talk anymore, it was too much energy. What once had been a smiling, round face was now thin and grim. 

Patton put a hand on Virgil’s wrist, pouring him the very last drops of medicine. He tilted Virgil’s head back and let the liquid slide down his throat, pouring some water in the medicine cup soon after and helping Virgil drink it. Despite how sickly Virgil was, Patton refused to let him die. He was his last friend, the only thing keeping him in this world. Without Virgil…

Patton shook his head. No.  _ No.  _ Virgil was here right now. Virgil was here and alive. Sick, but alive. He threaded his hand through Virgil’s greasy hair.

“Hey, Virge.” He said softly. “I doubt you’re feeling any better…do you want more water?”

Virgil blinked once.  _ Yes.  _

Patton filled up the medicine cup again and gently tilted so the water would slowly flow into Virgil’s mouth.

“Are you up to eating anything?”

Two blinks.  _ No. _

“Alright…” Patton sighed and put the cup away. He kept petting Virgil's hair. “I'm so worried about you darling…I miss you so much even though you’re right here.”

Virgil exhaled softly and turned his head so he could see Patton. His mouth wasn't able to move, but Patton could see the sad smile in his eyes. Virgil weakly tapped the mattress twice.  _ I love you _ .

“Oh, I love you too, kiddo.” Patton’s eyes welled with tears. Virgil’s eyes slipped closed and his breath became labored. During these times, Patton knew there was nothing he could do to help Virgil feel better. 

So he sang.

_ “Breathe the air again…it's a beautiful day….”  _ He sang quietly. A board creaked from the window, an old nail trying to keep the toxic gas at bay. 

_ “There you go again, saying everything ends…” _

The board creaked more and Patton tried not to panic as he heard it giving way. Virgil was sick, Virgil was dying. If he was to die, then Patton would too.

_ “If the end of the world was near, where would you choose to be?”  _

The softest ghost of a smile came to Virgil’s face. 

_ “If we had five more minutes of air, would you panic and hide? Or run for your life?” _

The board on the window broke and swung down. The old window had been broken once, twice, three times. All of an unknown reason. 

Right now, Patton could care less.

_ “Or stay here and spend them with me?” _

He could feel the gas coming in. It didn't smell of anything, but he could feel death creeping upon both of them. 

_ “So it finally came to pass...we saw the end of the world.”  _ Patton’s tears almost kept him from singing. Every moment with his friends and family flashed before his eyes as he sang.

_ “And the moment of truth between you and me….” _

Patton discarded his backpack and gas mask on the floor. He climbed next to Virgil in bed, wrapping him in a tight yet gentle hug.

_ “If we had five more minutes of air to breathe, and we cried all through, but you spent them with me.”  _ His head was getting fuzzy, he had to hurry up. 

_ “On...our last drags of air….we agreed…” _ he looked at Virgil’s sickly pale face.  _ “I was...and you were…” _

Virgil’s heartbeat faded in his wrist. Patton could almost feel himself being pulled from his own body. He placed one last kiss on Virgil’s cheek before closing his eyes.

  
  


_ “Happy…”  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oof, that was a wild ride. Even I cried while writing it. I also kind of triggered myself I think? Now Im paranoid and scared.
> 
> *sigh* why do I do this to myself...


End file.
